Faith
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: Her world crashed down when her husband was dead on an overseas trip.Five years later, she get a bisitor at her house. Complete!
1. Loss

Faith

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Taylor, Alyssa, Danny, Max and Merrick were waiting for the Time Force rangers at the Evans's residence. Cole, their former leader, had gone to Africa for two years to help the animals.

Now Mrs. Evans was waiting for his call. His teammate had called the day to inform the former White Wild Force ranger that Cole would reach camp soon.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Wes! Jen!" Alyssa reached over to hug them.

Suddenly, the two groups were in a group hug.

"Where's Cole?" Wes asked.

"Overseas. I'm waiting for his call." Alyssa replied before playing with Wayne.

Taylor and Eric immediately started to argue over something.

Ring!!!

Katie ran to answer it.

"Hello?" After hearing for some time, Katie gestured for Alyssa.

"So will you two stop arguing?!" Jen yelled. "Alyssa had been waiting for this call."

"Yes, I am." Alyssa paled and her face looked frozen.

"Alyssa, what did they say?" Taylor asked.

"They said some funny things…" Wes grabbed the phone as Alyssa took hold of a chair.

"Wes, what did they say?" Merrick asked.

"They said the car Cole was in…" Wes trailed off.

"Was in?" Taylor pressed on.

"The car rolled off a slope only 10 km away from the camp. They only found his body two hours ago…" Alyssa was about to collapse when Danny took hold of her.

"Cole's dead?" Alyssa cried.

After Alyssa cried, everyone began to cry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, Alyssa was browsing through the scrapbook Cole had given her before he left. Such a familiar feeling went through her body. So many memories…

Flashback

She was unconscious but yet she could feel someone piggybacking her.

Someone calling her name with a worried voice.

She only knew that Cole had piggybacked her until the rest of the rangers had told her.

She went to find him…only to tell him that she loved him.

And he loved her back too.

He promised to stay by her side.

**End of flashback**

"And you promised to come back, Cole, but you didn't." She closed the book and cried. It took a long time before she fell asleep with tears streaming down her face.

The others were discussing the funeral arrangements when Alyssa came down.

"Morning, Alyssa."

"Morning."

The others watched her go into the kitchen, where Jen was.

"Alyssa, are you alright?"

"What do you think? Cole's never coming back." Alyssa mumbled before running to the sink to throw up.

Jen watched and followed her into the living room.

"You're really pregnant?" Mr. Enrile asked over the phone. " Did you tell Cole?"

"Yes, he was speechless." Alyssa didn't want to worry her father. "Um, Father, I'll speak to you later." She hung up the phone…to find the rest gasping.

"You're really pregnant?" Alyssa nodded.

"I wanted to let Cole be the first to know," She sobbed. "But he never gave me the chance."

At that, everyone started to cry again. The hurt and loss was too much for Alyssa and she went running up to hers and Cole's room to cry.

"Are you crazy?!" Taylor shouted. "Even is she wants to be a widow, we won't advise."

'Well, now that Cole's gone, her suitors must have come running to her." Jen hit Max.

"Excuse me?" Wes turned around. "You are…"

"Richard Hong. Is Alyssa in?"

"No, why?"

"I heard her husband has unfortunately passed away. I came of offer my condolences."

"She'll be back in awhile." Eric stated.

"Richard?" Alyssa walked into the living room." Richard went over to hug her.

"I feel so sorry for you," He murmured.

"Thanks." Alyssa mumbled.

"Leave everything to me. His body will be flown back tomorrow at 4 p.m."

"Thanks."

"Stay strong, Alyssa. Stay strong." She nodded and watched him leave.

"They said that his body had arrived at the funeral parlor." Wes informed.

"I want to go." Alyssa rose up.

"No way." Lucas said gently.

"Please, I want to see Cole for the last time." Alyssa pleaded.

"But promise me you won't get too distraught." Nadira said. "Cole wouldn't want to see you like that."

"We'll go with her." Danny, Merrick and Jen volunteered.

"Take good care of her."

They nodded and left.

"I feel so sorry for her." Nadira whispered.

Lucas sighed and held her.

Alyssa cried, right in the arms of the gentle giant, when she saw the body.

"It's okay," Danny whispered soothingly.

"Alyssa, Cole wouldn't want to see you like that." Jen told her.

"Yes, and think of your baby," Merrick reminded her.

Alyssa nodded and touched her stomach.


	2. Visitor

Faith

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

Alyssa was playing with her daughter, Elizabeth Cole Evans. She gave a sigh and pulled the four-year-old into her lap. Five years since Cole passed away.

"Mum, why don't I have a dad? Elecacy has one." She was referring to Taylor and Eric's daughter of seven years.

"Do you really want to see your father?" Alyssa got up and placed a video into the slot.

Cole smiled and touched the baby in Jen's arms.

"Hold him," Wes insisted.

Alyssa watched as he took Wayne from the former pink Time Force ranger.

"Now, how does it feel?" She teased.

"Would be better if I'm carrying you," Cole grinned.

"That is your dad, Eliza." Alyssa was trying hard not to cry. Her daughter climbed into her lap.

"Mum, it's okay." The young mother hugged her daughter tightly.

"Do you think by replacing the body, you would have tricked them???!!!" Cole yelled.

"Latest news. Your wife has a daughter. But you won't be going anywhere."

"You WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" Cole threw the attacker onto the ground and raced out. Finally he could return to his family.

That night, Alyssa was placing her daughter in her crib in the master bedroom when the doorbell rang. She gave a sigh and went down to answer the door.

"Cole?" Is that really you?" Her husband engulfed her in a hug once the door was closed.

"I missed you, so much," She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you too. And I heard we have a daughter."

"Mum, who was at the door?" Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Dad?" Cole went over to pick their daughter up, tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you gave birth to her, Alyssa."

"It's okay. Just don't go on any trips anymore."

"I won't. I promise."

He then placed a sleeping Elizabeth in her crib then crawled into bed besides Alyssa and held her in his arms tightly. She gave a sigh and placed her head on his chest.

"I love you, so much," Cole whispered.

"I love you too," Alyssa mumbled, falling asleep.

Cole smiled and fell asleep with Alyssa in his arms.


End file.
